


Double Time

by moonpiefsn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Minific, Vignette, alzheimer's, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpiefsn/pseuds/moonpiefsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has alzheimer's. Sherlock becomes his crutch. Oh how he craves that cruel irony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen alot of fics where Sherlock starts forgetting things. I thought why not switch it around?

"Alzheimer's."

The word has become etched into Sherlock's mind, he finds. John doesn't seem different at first, aside from the occasional headache spell. But of course the irony doesn't take long to ensue and how he craves irony so. 

 

He doesn't know how long his friend will live.

~

Sherlock is shaken awake by his flatmate.

"Sherlock! Sherlock wake up!"

He does, slowly and groggily.

"Mm?"

His eyes focus on John's worried, creased face, eyes wide and stricken with fear.

"I think Mary's left me."

Sherlock sighs and sits up next to John on his bed.

"She hasn't left you, John. Mary is dead. Remember?"

John stares into his palms. He nods, ever so slightly.

"Right, of course. Of course."

He leaves Sherlock's room without another word.

Sherlock makes two cups of tea.

~

"Sherlock, I think Mary might be leaving me."

Sherlock closes his eyes for a moment, then glances across the breakfast table at his friend.

"John, Mary hasn't left you. She's dead."

John sips his tea, nods.

"Yes of course."

~

He could be put somewhere safe, if you'd like.  
MH

Piss off  
SH

Know that my offer remains standing.  
MH

~

"John Watson, pleasure to meet you."

He shakes Lestrade's hand, an innocent grin on his face.

Lestrade nods at John, concealing his shock for the doctor's sake.   
When John looks away, he flashes a horrible look at Sherlock.

His heart, he finds, is beginning to wither away.

They don't go on cases anymore

 

~

"Have you talked to Harry lately?"

Sherlock asks over his newspaper.

John is flicking through channels on the television.

"Sorry, who?"

Sherlock puts down his paper.

"Harriet. Your sister."

John's eyes stare at the screen but they do not recognise. Sherlock sighs. He folds his paper.

It isn't until an hour later that he hears John, half talking to himself, from the other room.

"Oh, of course. Harry. My sister Harry."

He smiles. 

 

~

"Get out of my flat!"

Sherlock slowly eases towards John, hands reaching for the gun that is firmly gripped in his flatmate's shaking hands.

"John it's me. It's Sherlock. Your Sherlock."

"I don't know you, get out!"

Sherlock grabs the gun, who's recipient punches him in the face.

He hits the floor, knocking over the lamp beside his chair. Blood drips from his nose and trails down his face.

"John, please. It's me."

John melts.

"Oh my god. Sherlock."

He falls to his knees, clutching the consulting detective tightly, one hand entwined in his hair.

"It's fine. John it's fine."

"No it's not."

John isn't crying. Sherlock knows that it would be so much less horrific if John were crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

They soon clean up the mess, returning to the quiet solitude that had plagued them for so long. Sherlock doesn't mind

He makes two cups of tea.

 

~  
You know what's expected to happen, Sherlock  
MH

Please just leave me alone.  
SH

We can take care of him. Make him comfortable.  
SH

He's comfortable with me.  
SH

As you wish.  
MH

~

Sherlock wakes up later. He pads into the kitchen were John sits, an empty tea cup in his hand, contently reading the paper that Sherlock keeps in his bedside table. 

That paper.

"John, what-"

"Morning, Mary."

Sherlock breaks.

"Have you seen the papers? "Suicide of fake genius". Horrible business, that is."

He smiles.

"I made tea dear, would you like some?"

Sherlock smiles without answering and takes the empty tea cup.

Without a word he makes two real cups of tea

~

I'm sorry, you know that I am.  
MH

Please answer your phone, brother  
MH

You can't keep away forever, Sherlock  
MH

~

Sherlock wakes up of his own accord, and immediately bumps into a cardboard box. It's full of John's things. He think's he'll send that one to Harry.

Not today though. Another day.

Sherlock makes one cup of tea.


End file.
